


Moonlight

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Slash, rei is sorta there for the start but theres no point tagging him, sorta? they dont establish a relationship in this fic, this is a hard one to tag ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Trains have stopped for the night, but Kaoru gets an invitation to crash at somebody's house.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara
Kudos: 27





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> based on a soulmate prompt where soulmates can speak/interact telepathically!

Kaoru hears humming in his head, and he lets out an aggravated sigh. Rei sends him a curious glance from where he’s taking a sip of water, but Kaoru waves him off.

_‘I know that you have enough control to not send those sorts of things through the bond. Is it really such a necessity for me to hear what song is currently on your mind~?’_

He hears a chuckle.

 _‘Right, right~. My bad! Is it disrupting you?’_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘No, not really. You caught me at a good time, luckily~. I’ll be needing to actually concentrate on another song in a couple minutes, so it could’ve been worse.’_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘I see, I see...I’ll leave you to it then! Good luck~.’_ _  
_ _  
_ Just like that, the slight pressure in his head is gone once more, and with it, the voice. He hadn’t noticed, most likely too caught up in conversation, but Rei had sidled up to him in the time since Kaoru had last looked over.  
  
“Your soulmate, Kaoru-kun?” He just gives a bit of a shrug and nod in response. There were times that Rei got like that well. It wasn’t surprising, with how this sort of thing was a common occurrence in their world. In condolence, Rei gives him a bit of a pat on the back before gesturing to the rest of the studio they’re currently in. “Well, I’d say that’s about enough of a break. Shall we get back to practice?”  
  
It’s almost 10:30pm, but Kaoru supposes he shouldn’t be surprised by how Rei seemed to only be getting _more_ energetic, rather than the opposite. While he can say that he’s gotten used to it over the years, it’s still surreal to compare and contrast the pale man with the teen he had met once upon a time.

He had taken up Rei’s offer to debut as a duo, and the rest had been history since then.  
  
Honestly, he’s a bit weirded out that his soulmate hasn’t actually tried to ask him his name. He knows they _must_ have suspicions. Or maybe not. Kaoru, while confident that UNDEAD’s popularity had been rising, still wasn’t sure if they were popular enough that his soulmate knew them. More specifically, Kaoru’s voice. 

He had the comfort of knowing they lived in the same city though. That much had been revealed a couple years back, when his soulmate had started complaining about the train lines being delayed, and Kaoru had recognised the stations.

Shaking his head, he manages to tune back into reality just in time for the music to start, and before long he has no time for spare thoughts at all.

* * *

By the time they finished up, it might as well have been one in the morning. Locking up and exiting, Rei expressed his concern in how Kaoru would be getting home as they stood outside, but Kaoru brushed him off.  
  
“It’s fine, Rei-kun. My apartment is _literally_ three train stops away from the studio. It’s no big deal.”

Rei’s lips turn downward, but he doesn’t protest, and Kaoru is glad for that. He appreciates that Rei cares for his safety, but he’s also perfectly capable of taking care of himself.  
  
\--Is what he had thought, until he had gotten to the station and found out that his train line had stopped running for the night.

The groan he lets out is apparently frustrated enough that his soulmate hears it.

_'Oh? You’ve been faaairly silent since we talked a couple hours ago; what’s the matter?’_

_‘I forgot that the trains stop early on Sundays at ------ Station. Guess I was a bit too focused on practice.’_ A rare occurrence, to be sure. Something that was actually becoming more frequent, as of late. 

He’d have asked Rei to crash at his, but it was too late, and he’d rather not make the man drive back for him. Not to mention the fact that he’d be eating his own words from earlier, which he’d..rather not do.

 _‘Mmm, well…’_ There’s a bit of a pause, and Kaoru almost thinks for a second that his soulmate has fallen asleep on him. _‘You’re welcome to crash at mine, if you want! I’m only maybe a 10 minute walk from the station, so it wouldn’t be any trouble!’_

Woah there. He tunes out a bit after hearing what his soulmate says. It’s certainly, well, _an offer._ Kaoru has no idea what to make of it. He’s been aware of the fact that his soulmate is a dude for a while, and he’s also long since accepted it. It’s still another issue entirely to suddenly meet up with him with no rhyme or reason whatsoever.

Despite this, there was still a small part of him that wanted to take up the offer.

_'Since I have the time to pass, I’ll at least swing by and check it out. Don’t be too upset if I don’t stay the night, though~. If you could give me a lift to a friend’s place instead, that’d be great.’_

‘ _A lift to a friend’s place?’_ Kaoru can practically hear the pout. _‘That’s fine, but you’ll see that I am a perfectly unsuspicious individual once we meet!’_ _  
_ _  
_ He rolls his eyes and asks for an address.

* * *

Having walked to the address his soulmate had told to put into his navigation app, Kaoru eventually finds himself entering an apartment complex. He’s buzzed up, and before long is directly in front of a door. His soulmate’s apartment door.  
  
Well. This night certainly hadn’t been going the way he had expected.

 _‘So,’_ He starts off slightly teasingly, _‘Should I ring the doorbell, or are you gonna just come open the door because you already know I’m her--’_

His knuckles fall against empty air as the door suddenly swings inwards.  
  
His breath hitches slightly at the figure in front of him, not quite able to process. Since his eyes hadn’t been particularly looking anywhere when knocking, it takes them a while to track up from the other man’s chest to his face. 

Kaoru isn’t sure what he had expected, but his soulmate is startlingly attractive. Unfairly so. He hears a snort in his head which makes him realise he must of thought it a bit too loudly, and Kaoru feels his face burn.

He locks his gaze with a pair of green eyes, which are crinkled with amusement from the smile spread across his soulmate’s face. He also looks strangely awake, despite how it must be almost 2am by now. 

His soulmate takes Kaoru’s shocked silence as an opportunity to talk (as he always has, even when it was just the two of them conversing via their link,) and introduces himself with a smile.  
  
“It’s good to finally see you in person. Madara Mikejima, at your service! I’d tell you to call me Mama, but,” He laughs to himself as if telling an inside joke, and hearing the sound face-to-face makes Kaoru’s heart warmer than he’d like to admit, “Well. That might be a bit strange, in the context of whatever relationship we might have!” 

He tests it out in his head. Madara. _Madara._ Mikejima-kun? It’s a bit weird to call someone he’s just met by their first name. Then again, this isn’t _really_ their first meeting.

Slowly, Kaoru introduces himself as well. “Kaoru Hakaze. I’m surprised it took us this long to introduce ourselves~.” He remarks, as if Kaoru wasn’t the one who had decided against it in the first place.

Hey, he’d always had a bit of a weak spot towards corny things like this. Though, it had eventually gained a genuine reason once he had become an idol.

Madara’s eyes have a knowing glint that makes Kaoru want to raise an eyebrow and confront it, but he says nothing otherwise. A couple seconds pass before Madara grabs his wrist to tug him inside, with Kaoru only giving a minor protest. 

Madara has warm palms, he notes.  
  
"You realise you thought that aloud, Kaoru-san? I appreciate the compliment though!"  
  
His stomach flutters pleasantly when it hears his name off Madara’s tongue. 

Either that, or it’s the embarrassment from Madara actually having heard that thought of his.

**Author's Note:**

> this had initially started out as just a small warm-up drabble that i hadn't planned to post but! uh! wow! it got a little out of hand and was suddenly 1k+ words long! so i hope you guys like this snippet in between the other fics i've been currently writing? it /was/ fun to write, so please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> since this was a plot bunny that went wild, it hasn't been beta'd, so apologies for any typos or grammatical mistakes!


End file.
